PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The funds requested in this application are for partial support of the 6th Molecular Mechanisms of Axon Degeneration Meeting (Axon 6) to be held at The Jackson Laboratory in Bar Harbor, Maine, in September 2016. The Axon 6 meeting gathers senior scientists, junior faculty, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students for 3 full days of scientific idea exchange. Across ten plenary sessions and two poster sessions ~150 attendees will present work on the basic biological mechanisms underlying axon degeneration and associated disease pathophysiology. The meeting provides an excellent training opportunity for students, fellows and junior investigators to gain expertise, initiate collaborations and share leading-edge research results. The Axon Degeneration meeting is unique because it focuses specifically on the cellular and molecular mechanisms of axon degeneration, potential targets for prevention of degeneration and axon regeneration. Up to ten scholarships and associated travel awards will be given to eligible early-career scientists (junior faculty, post- doctoral fellows and graduate students) who demonstrate need, preference will be given to early career scientists from groups under-represented in the biomedical sciences.